


Illustration gift for HarmoniHalo's "Mr. Fell's Toybox". Image is SFW, linked fic is NOT.

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), M/M, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), illustration is SFW linked fic is NOT.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Gift illustration to accompany chapter 6 ofMr. Fell's ToyboxbyHarmoniHaloIllustration is SFW, the linked fic that inspired it however is very NSFW and rated E for Explicit, so please check the tags before reading.  If you don't like NSFW you can still look at the illustration without context as it's still sweet.I've been learning to draw for less than a month at this point, so I'm happy I managed to get something that looks at least close to what I wanted.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Illustration gift for HarmoniHalo's "Mr. Fell's Toybox". Image is SFW, linked fic is NOT.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmoniHalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr. Fell's Toy Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133429) by [HarmoniHalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo). 



_"He leaned forward, nuzzling into my hair. It was so gentle and tender, I felt like I was floating..."_

__

* * *

I've loved reading HarmoniHalo's "Mr. Fell's Toybox" series ( **very NSFW**). Please go and read, it is so sweet as well as sexy and funny. It begins as Aziraphale blogging and reviewing sex toys, but then things take a turn when Crowley finds out, and leads to the loveliest, softest chapter that made my heart hurt with happiness - Crowley is such a sweetheart, and at one point nuzzles into Aziraphale's hair then I was *DONE*. I had to try drawing it, even though I'm still a beginner.  
  
EDIT: HUGE thanks to one of my art mentors, Yvesriba, for helping me with this one when I got stuck. 


End file.
